Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal
by Akihiko Ryuu
Summary: Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan berlatih untuk menjadi boyband yang baik namun banyak rintangan yang harus dilewatinya, sehingga hampir membuat mereka putus asa. My first story in MFB. Tolong bantuan dan mohon maf bila ada kesalahan...


_Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal_

* * *

Title : Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal

Chara(s) : Ginga and other chara

Disclaimer : Takafumi Adachi

Warning(s) : MISSTYPO BEREDAR, OOC & GAJE

Innocentia : "Ini cerita kedua saya di FanFiction, dan cerita pertama saya untuk MFB, mohon bantuannya, dan minta maaf bila ada kesalahan, karena saya masih pemula.

Rate : K+

Genre : Tragedy & Friendship

Pair : Ginga and other chara

Summary : Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan berlatih untuk menjadi boyband yang baik namun banyak rintangan yang harus dilewatinya, sehingga hampir membuat mereka putus asa. My first story in MFB. ^^ Tolong bantuan dan mohon maf bila ada kesalahan...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**___Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Let's read the story, thank's._

* * *

"Tsubasa! Lihat itu, kenapa banyak orang berkumpul disana?" tanya Yu, "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, banyak kejadian tak terduga yang datang, Yu. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengajakku mengobrol karena mungkin hari ini aku harus lebih memerhatikan jalanan." jawab Tsubasa yang mengemudi mobil.

Tsubasa adalah anak dari orang kaya, walau begitu orang tuanya telah meninggal saat pegi ke luar negeri, yang saat itu Tsubasa sedang latihan Band. Tsubasa memiliki banyak pekerjaan setiap harinya, mulai dari latihan band, kerja di perusahaan Otori Corp atau tepatnya usahanya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah absen dari pekerjaannya setiap hari, kecuali hali libur kerja.

Walau kerjanya libur, dia harus tetap berlatih band. Tsubasa memiliki anggota band tetapi mereka belum mau untuk menjadi boyband mereka ingin mempermantap segalanya terlebih dahulu. Band itu terdiri dari Tsubasa, Kyoya, Ginga, dan Masamune. Diantara mereka yang paling sibuk hanya Tsubasa, karena Metal Bey City sangat tergantung dengan Otori Corp. Mengapa begitu? karena Otori Corplah yang terbesar di Jepang itu pun yang berada di urutan kedua di Metal Bey City sangat jauh perbedaannya dengan Otori Corp, apalagi sejak Tsubasa menjadi pemimpin usaha itu.

Tsubasa bekerja di Otori Corp sejak umurnya menginjak 19 tahun, walau waktu itu itu ia menjabat di bagian wakil saja. Hanya saja orang tuanya tidak mau Tsubasa terlalu diberatkan dlam membangun Otori Corp, tapi kalau saja dia di izinkan mengikuti semua acara dan betul-betul bekerja seperti wakil, mungkin waktu itu Otori Corp sudah sangat bagus.

Berpindah pada Ginga. Ginga adalah anak tunggal dari Ryusei, pemilik gedung WBBA dan sekretarisnya yang bernama Hikaru. WBBA adalah usaha nomor dua di Metal Bey City, banyak pemain beybalde yang datang dari dunia, tapi masih saja kalah dari Otori Corp. Ginga dibesarkan bersama Hyouma walau mereka tidak sedarah. Ginga sekarang tinggal di gedung WBBA bersama teman-temannya, hanya Tsubasa yang tinggal di Mansionnya. Walau telah berkali-kali mereka datang ke Mansion Tsubasa, tetap saja mereka kadang tersesat, entah bagaimana Tsubasa dapat ingat betul letak ruangan dan brang yang di taruhnya._  
_

Mereka kadang bertengkar dalam hal nada dalam lagu, walau begitu mereka tidak pernah sampai bermusuhan, sifat mereka masih gak kekanak-kanakan walau Tsubasa dan Kyoya tidak pernah ikut dalam adu mulut karena akhir-akhirnya Tsubasa yang membuat nadanya. Menurut mereka, mereka harus membuat lagu sebanyak mungkin sebelum mereka masuk ke dunia musik atau artis. Mereka sudah pasrah akan terkenal atau malah mereka hanya band yang tidak terkenal dan tidak dihiraukan banyak orang.

Setiap latihan, Ginga yang mengatur semuanya seperti, tempat, jam dimulai, dan lain-lain.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

From : Ginga_Hagane

To : Tsubasa_Otori

Subject : Latihan Band

Messages : Tsubasa, kita latihan di rumahmu saja, ya! Aku, Kyoya, Ryuga, dan Masamune akan datang pukul 5 sore ya!

From : Tsubasa Otori

To : Ginga_Hagane

Subject : re; Latihan Band

Messages : Baiklah, tapi jangan datang terlalu cepat dan terlalu lama, ya. Kalau tepat pukul 5 kalian belum datang, aku tidak akan membuka pintu untuk kalian! #JK

* * *

Tsubasa kadang heran pada teman-temannya yang super aneh itu. Yah, paling tidak sekarang Tsubasa sudah berada kembali di rumah. "Yu, pergilah mandi. Sebentar lagi banyak yang akan datang." Tsubasa sebenarnya sudah lelah, setiap pagi dia bangun pukul 5 dan tidur pada pukul 12 malam atau tengah malam, itu pun bila Yu tidak menonton siaran tv yang biasanya diusulkan oleh Masamune.

"Yu, mandinya kok lama sekali?" Tsubasa bertanya mungkin 3 kali didepan pintu kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Tsubasa tidak memiliki cara lain, dia membuka pintu dan melihat Yu masih memakai baju lengkap dan handuk di bahunya tetapi ia sepertinya tergeletak pingsan disana. Tsubasa langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar. Tsubasa menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Yu. Tangan Tsubasa rasanya seperti terbakar, 'Mungkin karena aku baru saja minum, minuman yang dingin. Ah, pakai termometer saja!' pikir Tsubasa yang sudah sedikit panik.

Tsubasa segera menyelipkan termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan pada mulut Yu. Setelah beberapa lama Tsubasa melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh termometer, 39 derajat celcius panasnya. Tsubasa segera mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres.

_TING... TONG..._

Bunyi bel rumah Tsubasa bernunyi, ia segera menelpon bagian penjaga gerbang untuk membuka pintu bila itu temannya dan persilahkan masuk ke tempatnya berada, dikamarnya dan kamar Yu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**___Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Hey Tsuba..." kata-kata Ginga terhenti ketika melihat Tsubasa sedang memeras handuk kecil dan mengganti yang baru ke kepala Yu. "Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya kita akan terlambat latihan. Yu sakit dia pingsan dan belum sadar, kuharap kalian mengerti." Tsubasa berbicara dengan nada sedih, khawatir, menyesal, dan minta maaf.

"Sebaiknya kita membantu Tsubasa merawat Yu terlebih dahulu, bukannya itu lebih baik?" Kyoya memberi saran, "Baiklah" jawab Ginga, Masamune, Madoka, bersamaan, sedangkan Ryuga sudah duduk disamping Tsubasa. Kalau mau dibilang Ryuga adalah sahabat terdekat Tsubasa, pernah sampai dikira pacaran dan tentu saja Ryuga langsung megambil _launcher_ juga beybladenya dan menyerang orang yang mengtakannya. Menurut Tsubasa, Ryuga adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti perasaannya. Ryuga juga adalah orang kaya, mereka bersahabat bukan karena sama-sama kaya atau yang lain, tapi mereka dapat memahami perasaan satu dan yang lain.

"Tsubasa, sepertinya kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, mungkin saja penyakitnya akan menjadi lebih parah bila dibiarkan" usul Ryug pada Tsubasa. Tsubasa mengangguk setuju dan ditanggapi jawaban ya dari teman-teman lainnyaa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******___Artis pembawa Metal Bey City Terkenal_**

******___._**

******___._**

******___._**

******___._**

******___._**

* * *

"Otori-sama, sepertinya adik anda hanya kecapean, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit setelah saya memeriksanya." kata seorang dokter kepercayaan Tsubasa, "Baiklah, Yu aku minta dia dirawat khusus dirumah saja, tidak usah di sini." Tsubasa lalu pergi dari sana dengan membawa Yu, mulai besok, Yu akan dirawat tetapi di rumah karena Tsubasa tidak ingin jauh dari Yu.

"Ryuga, Ginga, Masamune, Madoka, hari ini aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kalian dan aaku mohon kalian menginap hari ini di rumahku, bagaimana?" tanya Tsubasa.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya... Mohon bantuannya dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. ^^


End file.
